1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to protective covers, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to protective covers for connectors.
2. Description
Most computing devices include any number of connectors that can enable a computing device to transmit data through various cables. In some examples, a computing device can include connectors that protrude from a surface of a computing device. For example, a connector for a computing device may protrude from a surface of the computing device to enable the computing device to be coupled or docked to another electronic device or a cable.